


Does he know?

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Dream Smp, Gen, TommyInnit - Freeform, Traitor, Traitor!Tommy AU?, Weapon Mention, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, a lot of swearing because i have no control, dreamwastaken - Freeform, i dunno uwu, kinda up to the reader who it is, l'manburg, manburg, or is it tubbo?, or maybe someone else :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream is a dick, making everyone more curious and wary with his warning. and whoever the traitor is, they are pissed. that's it.
Relationships: me/being dramatic and not even close to canon, mental instability/wilbur soot, no. - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Does he know?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i slept through the stream with dreams betrayal,,,,,but i love animatics so i binge watched when i woke up. goddamn americans and british with their weird times. also this is just how i imagine it went. havent finished watching the vod yet so its not canon exactly. 
> 
> I DONT KNOW WHO THE TRAITOR IS but bu tbutbutbutbut i have a theory and i love it

does he know does he know _does he know_ **_does he know_**

I loosen my hold on my bow, letting the string go slowly. _**Hesitation** **.** Very out of character._

"Who is it?" "Who?" Dream looks at me. others won't see, because of that damn mask, but I can tell he is smirking, he's fucking smirking at the pressure.

_What a green piece of shit._

"Who is it?" I parrot, to blend in.

The _bastard_ looked at me.

"I can't say who it is," Hinting, he's a dick, he's _fucking hinting_ at me. "..you won't see it coming."

"Just be wary." He says. _What a dick._

He revels in the selfishness of his actions. He doesn't care about Pogtopia, about Manburg, about L'manburg. He cares for no one but himself, the _most important_ thing to him.

"So secretive." Wilbur coos. Dream only chuckles.

They wouldn't understand.

I want the best for L'manburg.

I don't want Pogtopia.

It's just screaming, insanity, a cacophony of TNT and chaos and **_and_**

L'manburg was equality, peace, fucking rolling in the flowers behind protective walls. 

I gave up what I wanted, what I earned, for it to be blown the fuck up?

I tried. _I really fucking tried._

They want chaos, I want a fucking break.

Everyone is a bit more vigilant now. 

_~~What a fucking dick dream is.~~ _


End file.
